


as you can see there's no one around

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End (2012), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пить вино, разговаривать, не отвлекаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you can see there's no one around

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой Уне (и опять использовала не все слова!)

Когда Чейз так близко, у Роба затылок начинает колоть. Непередаваемое ощущение, когда и волнуешься и хочешь сделать что-нибудь, Роб не придумывает ничего лучше, чем пролить на стол свое вино.  
— В чем дело? — Чейз даже не дергается, смотрит на красную лужу, красиво расползающуюся по стеклу.  
— Устал, видишь, руки дрожат.  
— Надо меньше самострелов делать, — поучает Чейз. Он говорит серьезно, даже губы не выдают улыбку. Губы — нет, а глаза еще как. Глаза смеются задорным смехом, в зале плохое освещение, потому что здесь люди расслабляются, Робу все равно видно.  
Рядом с Чейзом Роб никогда не мог толком расслабиться. Ему буквально приходилось становиться кем-то другим, иной версией самого себя, только бы отпустило немного. С Робом такое случалось редко. В первый раз — одноклассница, потом преподавательница на курсах, потом один из знакомых, что вместе с Робом приходил на прослушивания, а потом они вместе заливали раны от неудач и падений на актерском поприще. Все это случалось крайне редко, и каждый раз симптомы были сродни внезапной болезни.  
У него колет затылок, как будто туда прижали рыбу-ежа. Она ядовитая? Роб не помнит. Он смотрит на Чейза и честно пытается придумать, что сказать дальше.  
На языке вертится только: пойдем, потанцуем.  
Роб вполне в состоянии представить, как закружит Чейза в танце. Но в зале все только едят, пьют и разговаривают. Никто, кроме самого Роба, кажется, не слышит музыки, разливающейся из динамиков.  
Хорошо танцевать — это Роб умеет. Сколько девушек восторженно звали его на второй и третий танец? Скольких из них он потом провожал до дома, но не до порога. Джентльмен до тошноты, выученный и знающий, что так правильно. Хотелось не их, и сейчас хочется только...  
— Повторите, — просит Чейз официанта, пока тот пытается вытереть стол. Без особых успехов.  
Спустя минуту приходит официантка, обслуживающая соседние столики, и быстро убирает следы вина.  
— Простите за неудобство.  
Теперь она приносит им бокалы и старательно не пялится на Чейза. Роб ловит эти взгляды и думает, что сам хотя бы может не пытаться скрыться. Не от кого. Чейз смотрит на него спокойно, развалившись на своем стуле.   
Прислонив голову к стене, Чейз говорит:  
— Я уже совсем-совсем пьян.  
— Тогда, я совсем трезв, и тебе не повезло.  
Плитка на полу не выстраивается в нормальный узор, Роб больше не смотрит вниз. Только продолжается пальцами левой руки держаться за колено свое, так сильно, что уже не чувствует мизинец.   
Чейз подталкивает его ногу под столом, обращая внимание на себя.  
Как будто Роб мог бы отвлечься (на что-то еще кроме своего поведения).  
Ему надо выпить еще, уронить пару бокалов с вином не на стол, а в желудок и тогда пойдет проще.  
— У меня скоро будет новая постановка, играем подростков. Сойду я за подростка?  
— Да, — кивает Роб. Чейз после Джона так заметно сбросил в весе, что умудрился вместе с тем потерять несколько лет. Стал моложе. — Только побрейся.  
— Эй, моя гордость задета, — его пальцы тут же касаются трехдневной щетины, Роб смотрит на это действие и глотает вино. Делает знак принести еще.  
— Тебе не много будет?  
Роб думает: вина, может, и будет, а вот тебя нет.   
Хотя реагирует совсем наоборот.  
— Ты же видел, я тот еще любитель вина.  
— Видел я только фотографии, — Чейз поднимает свой бокал и смотрит на вино. Роб пьет красное.  
Чейз пьет белое.  
Чейз пьет белое — а потом забирает новый бокал (тот, что принесли Робу) и отпивает из него.  
Освещение в ресторане плохое, но Роб все равно ухватывает взглядом детали, которые не забудет, потому что он знает толк в красивых моментах.  
Капля вина на губах Чейза, язык, слизывающий ее. И улыбка, улыбка.  
— Пожалуй, я еще не так пьян.  
— Тебе не стоит мешать, — напоминает Роб.  
— Да, но какая разница? Ночуешь-то ты у меня, а значит, доставишь меня в целости сохранности.  
Что значит: проводишь не до дома, не до порога, а до самой кровати, если я не смогу устоять.  
Роб еще ни разу не видел Чейза пьяным. Выпившим — да. И это было забавное зрелище.  
Чейз, душа компании, после нескольких бокалов крепкого алкоголя готов был воспевать дифирамбы всему миру. Алкоголь будто открыл в нем хиппи.  
— Думаешь, если напьешься ты, то я останусь трезв?  
— Конечно, — Чейз усмехается и допивает свое вино. Ножку бокала он не отпускает, скользит по ней пальцами, а потом снова толкает ногу Роба. — Черт, я же хочу нормально позвать тебя на постановку.  
— Когда она будет? — Роб смотрит на Чейза и уже знает, что в любом случае приедет, не сможет пропустить. Чейз все еще не забыл, что однажды Роб тайком пришел на спектакль, даже ничего не сказав, не предупредив, только потом выдав себя фотографией, сделанной почти перед окончанием пьесы.  
— Через три месяца, может быть, раньше. Мы еще не получили четкие сроки, все довольно шатко.  
Прошло уже два часа, может, меньше, Роб еще ни разу не прикоснулся к телефону, как и Чейз.  
Безымянный палец теряет чувствительность, Робу приходится отпустить свое бедное колено.  
— Ты еще со мной?  
— Да, — рассеянно отвечает Роб.  
— Тогда давай опять выпьем.  
И Робу не остается ничего другого, кроме как расслабиться.   
Чейз смотрит на него.  
Только на него.


End file.
